Dark Knight
by violetmaesummers
Summary: Carson Perry is a normal 21 year girl, with except that she was raised an orphan, thinking her parents were dead, and she is a self proclaimed Mystic. When she overhears the wrong conversation she's plugged into the deep dark underworld filled with creatures that always fascinated her. Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn bring her into their world, the world of Dark Knights and eve


Chapter One; Taken

The night was cold, snow falling softly from the sky, blanketing the cobble streets of London in a light layer, dirty with mud and oil from passing cars. Carson's black leather sneaker wedges clicked quietly against the pavement. She pulled her leather jacket tighter to her thin body, pushing her hipster glasses farther up her dainty nose. "Great Goddess it's cold out today." She breathed to herself. She turned down a dark alley way and pulled out her phone, puffs of her breath making clouds in the air in front of her. She unlocked her phone and checked her social media.

"Louis, baby, stop." A deep voice cooed. Someone moaned, high in their throat and heels clicked against the ground. Carson pushed herself up against the wall, having a bad feeling about this. She wanted to get out there, but this was the only alley way leading to her house. "Was it good, lovely?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, sweet." A boy's voice hummed. There was the sound of lips smacking together, most likely in a kiss. Carson edged toward the corner, looking around the wall, watching a small curvy figure with short fluffy caramel brown hair decked out in a large black sweater and tight black skinny jeans that hugged his thick thighs and round butt, kiss a taller, more muscular figure with dark brown hair and scruff. The couple were illuminated by a a beam of moonlight, setting silver highlights along their pale skin. The smaller one pulled away and turned his attention to the crumpled body of a girl. "I want more."

"No." A deeper, darker voice said, a tall man with dark curly brown hair stepped into the moonlight. "You can only have so much or make yourself sick, that's why we drink every few days. And besides, we're not alone." Carson stepped back, running into a hard surface. She spun around, looking into two sets of eyes, one a gold amber brown, the other sky blue. She gasped, stepping back again, hitting another hard surface. She turned on her heel, dreading what she might see. Sure enough that muscular man that had been kissing the curvy figure was behind her, looking down at her with hard, chocolate brown eyes. "What did you witness?" The curly haired male asked, stepping around the largest one, glaring down at her with dark green eyes.

"N-not much." She stuttered out. "J-just the kiss, that's it." He didn't seem to believe her. "P-please, my house, it's just right up there." She pointed passed the man. The muscular one turned to the curly haired one.

"Harry, she's not lying," He said. "You're giving her anxiety." The curly haired one, Harry so he seemed to be called, turned to look at her when she dropped to her knees, swiping her, leg, knocking them all on their backs. She got to her feet and took off running past them. She rounded the corner leading to her street and ran into the curvy figure. Carson shrieked, seeing the blood red eyes, and fangs. The figure hissed at her and she ran into him by accident, knocking them both to the ground. She jumped up and raced down the pavement, and ran up to her door.

She threw herself against it, and pulled off her backpack, pulling her keys out, struggling to get them in until she felt hot breath on her neck and two arms flanked her head. "AHH!" She screamed in panic and shoved the key in, turning and unlocking. She fell inside and scrambled to her feet. She turned and looked at the curly haired man. "Stay away from me!" She yelped and stepped back before darting down the hall to her kitchen, grabbing a knife and turning. The man moved her hand and pinned her against the stove.

"Wow, you're gorgeous." He breathed. She thrust her knee up, hitting him in the crotch. She pushed him off and spun around him, pulling a basketball move and ran to her stairs, running up them as fast as possible. Harry grabbed her ankle and pulled at it. Carson gasped and braced herself before she felt the stabbing pain of being impaled on the knife. Harry gasped as well. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He turned her over and pulled the knife from her torso. "Shit." He breathed smelling her wonderfully sweet blood.

"Harry?" He hears his friends call. He closes his eyes before pulling up her jackets and shirt, looking at the wound. He pulls down his long sleeve and bared his fangs, biting into the hard skin there, piercing it and dripping the blood over the wound. It started to close. "Harry, are you in there?"

"Uh, yeah, Liam, keep Louis out there. There was an accident." Two of them step inside and go to the stairs where Harry is with the passed out Carson.

"What do you mean acci- one starts in a thick Irish accent before the smell of blood bits his nostrils. "Harry, what did you do?"

"She had a knife, I was trying to get it away from her but I ended up tripping her and she fell on the knife. I've started to close the wound, we need to get her back to the cabin." He said and stood up. "Niall, help me move her, Zayn if you could find her room and pack some of her clothes, it'd be very helpful." He said, looking at the amber eyed man. Zayn looks up and nods.

"Hey," Niall coos at him. "She'll be okay, we'll fix her up." He takes Zayn's hand, kissing his cheeks before letting go and helping Harry move Carson. Zayn runs up the stairs and packs a bag of clothes for the girl. He joined them outside, Harry cradling the girl in his arms, Liam hovering over her, healing her wound and Niall occupying Louis a few feet away. Zayn smiled, watching his husband make faces at the newborn vampire, causing the crossdresser to giggle madly.

"Haz, I got a bag." Zayn said lifting it up once he got their leader's attention. Harry nods and looks at Liam, searching his downcast face for any sign of what they could do.

"She'll last long enough to transport." Liam said softly. "Zayn, do you have enough energy to transport us home?" Zayn shook his head.

"Nowhere close to enough, I didn't get a chance to feed." He said. Niall came over, and looked at his husband, he put his pale hand out.

"Feed from me," Niall said softly. "My blood will give you more energy than human or animal blood anyway." Zayn looked at Harry and Liam, both men looked at each other then nodded, okaying the act. Zayn felt his fangs elongate and Niall bared his pale neck and collarbone. Zayn stepped forward, biting into Niall's collarbone, both moaning. Zayn drank in three slow gulps and pulled away, licking his lips. "God, I'd forgotten what it felt like to be bitten." Niall said.

Do you have enough power now?" Liam asked. Zayn nods. "Louis, baby, come on over here, it's okay now." He called to the boy. He skipped over, arms going around Liam's neck, a large smile on his face. Liam nods at Zayn and he tips his head back, eyes going completely black and the air swirling around them. Lightning flashed and then they were in the courtyard in front of the cabin.

Zayn slumped over, Niall catching him with a gasp. "Shit, Zayn, baby can you hear me?" Zayn groaned and scrunched up his face. "I'm going to go lay him down." Niall picks Zayn up and takes him inside. He sets the Bradford native on the cream coloured bed spread and kissed his forehead. "I love you my darling, now rest." He mumbled into Zayn's cold skin. Zayn hummed and curled in on himself, knees pulled up to his chest. Niall went in search of a clan member to go to the local blood bank.

"Oh, Niall." Liam catches his elbow. The blonde looks at his friend. "Where are you headed?"

"To send someone off to get more blood for Zayn." The Irish boy answered.

"Could you get some O Negative? The girl lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion." He told him. Niall nods and turns to leave.

He goes downstairs and finds three clan member. "Ant, Danny, Josh," He called for their attention. "I need you three to go to the blood bank and pick up some O Negative and A Positive." The three nod. "Here," He handed Josh some money. "And be very careful, there is danger in the air." The three nod and leave. Niall goes upstairs and steps into the room where they were treating Carson.

"Hey Ni Ni," Louis smiled up at him. He was lying on the floor reading. Niall smiled and walked over to Louis, bending down and kissing Louis' fluffy brown hair. "The pretty girl is special." He says. Niall furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side.

"He keeps saying that," Harry says, "But he won't elaborate, even Liam can't get it out of him." Niall shrugs and gets up.

"How's our human friend coming along?" He asked stepping toward the girl. Her black hair was starting to fall from her high bun in long, thick, ebony tendrils. Her large pale breasts were barely contained by the white bra she was wearing.

"She's coming along nicely, almost completely healed, she'll just have a bruise by the morning but she'll still need a blood transfusion." Liam says, eyes never leaving Carson. "But I don't think she's human."

"What?" Niall and Harry both asked. Louis' head popped up from his book.

"Daddy?" Louis asked softly. Liam looked away from the London girl and to his tiny husband. "Someone's angry." He said cryptically.

"Louis honey, what does that mean?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged. "Did you have a vision?" He asked and Louis nodded. He cooed and petted Louis' soft caramel brown hair. Liam hummed softly, thinking.

"Harry, can you go get Zayn?" He asked. Niall looked up at Liam.

"What do we need Zayn for? He's resting." Niall said quickly.

"I'll explain in a minute, just get Zayn."

"Stay here Haz. I'll get him," Niall walked down the hall to his and Zayn's room, going inside to see Zayn flop on his back. "Baby, you okay?" Niall asked sitting next to him.

"Oh, Ni, yeah, I'm fine. Just really hungry." Niall nods.

"Well, Liam wants you. Come with me." Niall helps Zayn up and they go back to the room. Liam looks up at Zayn and smiles.

"Hey Zayn, come here." Liam says. Zayn slowly walks over to Liam. "Do you notice anything about this girl?"

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

"Just tell me what do see when you look at this girl." Liam says softly.

Zayn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes, "Black hair, thick and long, curly like Harry's, her skin is pale but has a rich olive undertone, she's tiny but curvy like Louis." He looks at Liam. "That's all I see. I see an exotic looking human girl."

"Louis, lovely come here." Liam says. Louis springs to his feet, his dark red suede lace up ankle booties clicking against the hard wood floor. His red lips pulled into a smile, red eyes twinkling softly in happiness at Liam. "Can you look into her mind?" He asked. "Specifically at her past." Louis nods and puts his fore fingers to his temples, closing his eyes.

Louis' eyes fly open. "Zayn, she's your sister." He said, eyes wide. He projected what he was seeing for the others. A cloud fell on them as they watched rain pouring down on a castle while a baby cried. They seemed to be looking up, at a woman with big brown hair and amber eyes that matched Zayn's.

"Mum," Zayn breathed, stepping forward.

 _"Please,"_ Trisha's voice said, pleading. _"Take care of my daughter, my sweet little Pilar."_ Trisha handed over the girl and they looked into the blue eyes of a young woman with long black hair.

 _"I will my queen, I will watch over her until she is ready to join you in the capital."_ The woman says. The shot changed to one of a child giggling. _"Carson, please stop laughing."_ The woman said. _"We have to hide, now be quiet."_ A loud bang resonated around them all and they flinched, light was shown down on them, and they watched as the woman got up. _"Leave from this place and never come back."_ She demanded.A dark man laughed loudly and they caught a glimpse of a gun. _"OBICE!"_ The woman shouted.

A gun shot went off and the woman fell to the ground. _"CARMEN!"_ A girl's voice screamed in horror. _"You monsters."_ The girl's voice growled. _"Occultum."_ She breathed and the scene disappeared. Another scene showed up, blinking down at them. _"Oh, hey girls."_ The girl's docile voice said. They were looking at their own clan members, Alison, Caroline, Dylan, Kellena, October, Rayne, and Tallulah. _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"We just wanted to tell you that we won't be home tonight, we're all going out."_ Alison said, flicking her green hair over her shoulder.

 _"That's cool."_ The girl said sweetly, eyes closing into a squint then reopening. _"I'm working the late shift here at the diner anyway. I'll see you tomorrow morning I guess, bye girls."_ A chorus of byes came from the female vampires and Louis stopped looking into her mind. He slumped over and Liam caught him.

"I think it's time we all got some rest." Liam said. They nod and go to their own rooms. Harry tucking Carson away in a loft bed connected to his room.


End file.
